Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 March 2016
11:15 >is listening to Geometry Dash - Back On Track SONG 11:15 11:15 WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE TITS? 11:15 XD 11:15 o.o 11:15 why aint it working? 11:15 img="http://i.imgur.com/uCKAHAZ.png" 11:15 welp i did a bad 11:15 Cassie has tits...I dun know how big they are..wait why dahell am I even wondering how big they are dafuq 11:15 what do you mean, i can't bang my cousin? 11:15 WHAT THWE FUCK NO 11:15 XDDD 11:16 c ASSIE 11:16 " 11:16 B AD 11:16 TWIN TESTER BAD 11:16 it boke or is it disable 11:16 broke* 11:16 https://gyazo.com/f5cbf2797096e89fc8199a7d591ea76c 11:16 pls 11:17 Testy 11:17 http://imgur.com/uCKAHAZ " 11:17 NYEH HEH HEH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! 11:17 I already tried the Papyrus font :T 11:17 * fuck you papyrus 11:17 :^) 11:17 nO IMKIDDING 11:17 o boi 11:18 * ehat do you call a skeleton with no friends? bonley. 11:18 * who said fuck you to my brother? 11:18 GREEN BITCH PLS 11:18 GET A ORIGINAL JOKE 11:18 hehehehehe 11:18 do you even fuck your bro, bro 11:18 put some more backbone into it 11:18 GAY LUIGI 11:18 stop being so 11:18 cheese 11:18 y 11:18 That's mama luigi to you mario! 11:18 FUCKING TRIGGERED http://i.imgur.com/uIbKqen.png 11:18 What even is this anymore XD 11:19 You should really put your SPRINGS into it 11:19 SPRING is almost here anyway 11:19 burn... 11:19 bro gtfo 11:19 * Springy Boy kicks assie 11:19 gtg 11:19 bai 11:19 bai 11:20 bAI 11:20 caps fuk off 11:20 Tmw you make a Doctor Who reference in Mike's PM 11:20 XD 11:20 LMFAO 11:20 Rachel's 2 confirmed http://i.imgur.com/0jKdGyG.jpg 11:21 god fucking damnit 11:21 aNAWAY 11:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=814Wt8CnQ2k 11:21 hype m8 11:21 Okay 11:21 let's play a game called 11:22 "why are boobs so soft!?" 11:22 oH TIMING 11:22 kick all the chat mods 11:22 okay three 11:22 two 11:22 one 11:22 I WON :DDD 11:22 jokekickbtw 11:22 dontgetsopissyokaydamn 11:22 "titties are near the heart so they're full of love" 11:22 LMAO 11:22 ONE OF USS 11:22 Cassie 11:22 so your tits 11:22 are made of love. 11:23 Can I give you some of my love? (lenny) (kappa) 11:23 o h 11:23 RIP SPRINGY 11:23 LOL 11:23 Springy was like 11:23 anyway 11:23 "lol nope" 11:23 Get me off the internet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmQUt3R3gsE 11:23 Cassie 11:23 i saw yo face reveal 11:23 i kno 11:23 u c00t DUN DENY IT 11:23 U CUTE 11:23 NOOOOO 11:23 YESSS 11:23 YOU'RE CUTE 11:24 NOOoOoOoO 11:24 DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT 11:24 YOU ARE CUTE 11:24 LET ME GET THE PICTURE 11:24 NO 11:24 I KNO THE PICTURE 11:24 WITH YOU WEARING A PIKACHU HAT 11:24 That pic was so cute 11:24 Computer took a shit 11:24 sowwy 11:24 What have I stumbled upon o.o 11:24 Also 11:24 http://i.imgur.com/bBNDdUK.gif Have a jumpscare 11:25 Don't mind me, I'm just screwing around in Audacity XD 11:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUmsDMLDOgw Shane what the fuck 11:29 Isn't that free? 11:29 FUCK he left 11:30 was eatin dinner 11:34 brb 11:37 Back. 11:39 Cowhat is leaving this wiki soon. 11:40 Why...? 11:40 idk 11:40 he said don't ask why 11:40 It's on his profile btw 11:43 oh, I forgot to change that 11:43 I'm not leaving btw 11:44 phew 11:44 I wouldn't leave you guys 11:45 * Zynical hugs Cowhat 11:45 Gud c: 11:45 Sup. 11:45 Casse 11:45 * HyperSnowpoxia runs up and hugs meik 11:45 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 11:45 r we actually twins. WE HAVE SO M- 11:45 * MikeSulpher hugs back. 11:45 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs cowhat too 11:46 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 11:46 so many hugs! :3 11:46 wE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON, Casse y do we has so much in common 11:46 y 11:47 Anyways 11:47 Hi, Snow. 11:54 http://either.io/66/a-mayflower-fruit 11:57 brb 12:10 Well. I am the only one alive in chat. 12:10 What now? 12:11 lol 12:11 Well I guess I will have a nice conversation with myself. Hi PTLD! 12:11 oh hey there PTLD. How ya doin? 12:11 Good. Also lonely as hell. 12:11 yeah you have problems man. Big problems. 12:11 Do we need to work something out? 12:12 maybe in PM idunno 12:12 I can't PM myself. 12:12 are you sure? 12:12 Yes 12:12 really? 12:12 k 12:12 I will shoot you right now PTLD. 12:13 you probably won't since we are the same thing 12:13 oh right 12:13 HAHAHAHAHA- wow I'm lonley 12:13 I'm yellow! Spare me! 12:14 oh hey talking to myself made the chat be alive. Eyyyyyy everyone 12:14 I'm Chara! Die! 12:14 eyy 12:14 wait no 12:15 I'm playing Undertale so ping me if you need me 12:15 I'm red! Kill me! 12:15 I'm Sans. I make horrible puns yet I am the biggest center of attention. 12:15 There more creepy. 12:15 People say Sans is overrated. 12:16 I like how nobody acknowledges I spent about six minutes talking to myself in chat. Lol. 12:16 lmao 12:18 I'm still here you know- 12:18 stfu 12:18 why? 12:18 Because I said so. 12:18 but I am you. 12:19 If you are me, then who am I? 12:19 that's a paradox 12:19 exactly 12:19 Ey Mike can you open your PM? 12:20 Not for the RP. 12:21 mIKE pllleaaassseee 12:22 PIG 12:22 * MikeSulpher glomps. 12:23 rip 12:26 Hi Snow. 12:26 hi 12:26 i was ridding myself of depression but i failed 12:29 ey bbys 12:30 hoi 12:34 story i made 12:40 noice 12:43 AYYYEE CASSIE 12:43 AYYYYYYYE 12:50 hello 12:50 * MikeSulpher hugs Pig 12:50 yeeeeeeet 12:50 * PigZapper hugs Mike 12:50 ohai pig 12:50 hi Snu 01:05 I'm about to try to play one of the most infamous games on the internet 01:05 I will be attempting... 01:05 ? 01:05 ...Banned from Equestr-NOOOO 01:05 *take 2* 01:05 ...Geometry Dash. 01:05 Pig 01:06 Oh nvm 01:06 Banned from Equestria is a MLP Porn game, where you're suppose to fuck ponies? I dunno 01:06 BANNED FROM EQUESTIA 01:06 TAHT'S MY FAVORITE GAME (kappa) 01:07 well I hope I can play this game 01:07 Flash is acting up 01:07 videos sometimes won't load, and I've tried checking for an Adobe Flash update and there isn't one 01:12 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:12 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:12 m ike e 01:12 chci l 01:12 Huh 01:12 NO I WANT PEEEGG ;-; 01:13 sorry about that 01:13 Firefox had to close in order to go through with a thingy that hopefully fixed the Flash problem 01:13 PIG 01:13 but anyway 01:13 YES 01:13 * MikeSulpher tackles Pig 01:13 * MikeSulpher hugs very tightly 01:13 YEEESSSS 01:14 * PigZapper hugs Mike back 01:14 anyway 01:14 all that I know now is 01:14 Geo Dash is loaded 01:14 wish me luck 02:19 th ep o lic e 02:19 ? 02:19 ? 02:20 the police are at my house 02:20 What? 02:20 Why? 02:20 for the second time today 02:21 damn 02:28 gtg 02:28 good night 02:40 bye for now 06:08 ... 06:16 Hi. 06:16 sup 06:25 God fucking christ. 06:25 MIKE 06:25 what. 06:27 .....k 06:29 a 06:29 hi 06:30 dy l an th a t av a t ar 06:30 im not hyped for TNaR 2 06:30 am roland mcdolan 06:43 k 07:09 "let's go, dirty brother killer.." https://i.gyazo.com/46c6fcfb9b52b5530aa9233a51ad153b.jpg 07:19 k 07:27 What-what is your avatar?! 07:27 roland 07:27 ...k? 07:29 wait 07:29 TNaR2 is confirmed?, 07:29 *! 07:29 Drago 07:30 TNaR2 is confirmed? 07:30 i dont give a shit. 07:30 i hate rachels. 07:30 im not going to play it. 07:30 Jesus. I was only asking a question. 07:31 it is confirmed 07:31 but i could care less 07:31 Is there a teaser image or something? 07:31 cowhat look it up yourself. 07:31 salty 07:32 well i get pissed off every time niksons games are mentioned 07:32 the hype ie real 07:32 the hyps 07:32 i did enjoy rachels a bit it was fairly good 07:32 *hype 07:33 is so 07:33 real. 07:33 but literally rachels 2 is because someone ASKED if nikson would make another 07:33 so, Nik didn't plan on making a TNaR2 07:33 but some kid asked for it, and so mess making it 07:34 yes. 07:34 *hes 07:34 Tbh, I don't care. I'm just hyped 07:34 tbh thats a horrible way to make a 2nd game 07:34 if it's good or crappy, I'm still playing it. 07:34 just because 1 person asked 07:34 i agree 07:34 well 07:34 its almost as worse as FNAC 3 being at the top which it fucking is 07:34 maybe he was planning to make a second game 07:35 dont know dont care 07:35 Drago, I don't see how you can hate fan games when they aren't even out. 07:35 cowhay 07:36 its because nikson is a complete jerk 07:36 i told him my opinion on TNAR 07:36 and he assumes my pc couldn't run it without noticing the things i fucking said 07:36 well, what did you say? 07:36 i said my issues with the game 07:37 I assume one of the issues is the game crashing 07:37 no. 07:37 i actually never had it crash on me 07:38 no my main issue is the fact that 1. theres nothing extra in the game after night 5. 2. the game is just look at one camera and shine the light and close curtains. 07:39 well, tbh, almost every fan game has a night 6,7 and even 8 07:39 lets not forget TNAR borrows mechanics from fnaf 1 and 4 07:39 but cowhat 07:39 only 5 nights is just really short and boring 07:40 he released a hard mode. 07:40 but 07:40 still 5 nights 07:40 nothing different besides red lighting and harder ai 07:40 plus, like Emil said. "It's a fan game, it's bound to have some similarities" 07:40 nowadays, there isn't anything original left 07:40 but still 07:41 nikson could have done SO MUCH better then just 5 nights 07:42 What if TNaF was released and it only had five nights? Would you still complain? 07:42 not really lol 07:42 considering i wouldn't play it 07:42 you-.... 07:43 you wouldn't play TNaF if it was released. 07:43 TNaF? fredbears? 07:43 yeah 07:44 i wouldn't play it because FREE ROAM 07:44 it doesn't fit for fan games. 07:44 ... 07:44 what? 07:44 okay, so.....you complain because people are unoriginal, but you wouldn't play TNaF because it has something new and original in it. 07:44 its my prefrence 07:45 free roam isn't new and original 07:45 many games before FNAF done it 07:45 yeah 07:45 and those game where bad 07:45 dude 07:45 your not getting it 07:46 many NON-HORROR games done it 07:46 yeah. 07:46 TNaF wasn't the first fan game for free-roam 07:46 i believe TRTF:R was confirmed before it 07:46 actually, no. 07:46 you are getting really on my nerves. 07:47 TNaF was thankfully cancelled end of debate 07:47 you know what, I'm done talking about this. 07:47 lets just drop it. 07:48 k 07:52 http://prntscr.com/admf1e 07:54 tbh i doubt nikson has plans for TNaR2 07:54 I said drop it. 07:55 just saying 07:55 he likely doesn't have story or mechanics planned 07:55 Tbh, I think it will take place in a Warehouse of some kind 07:57 brb 08:19 hi 08:19 hoi* 09:06 nonno computer 09:06 don't lag on me 09:48 pls 09:49 chat logger pls 10:02 oh hey tup 10:02 ey drago 10:11 ey cowhat 10:12 It appears that chat has died 10:12 ey 10:18 ded chet 10:18 rip cowhat - i got his hat 10:23 ey true 10:36 ey green 10:41 ey 11:06 l 11:06 mnop 11:13 hoi 11:14 .-. 2016 03 10